Hey, Nostradamus
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Isso simplesmente não é saudável, e eles, eles são doentes. x PRUSSIA/GERMANY, incesto. Tradução x


**Nem Hetalia - Axis Powers, nem essa fanfic me pertencem.**

**TRADUÇÃO da fanfic de mesmo nome. O link da história original pode ser encontrado em meu perfil.**

**Escrita por _Cona_, traduzida por _Hiei-and-shino (Monostone D. Armstrong)_ e revisada por _nanetys_.**

**

* * *

**

**Hey, Nostradamus  
** - por Cona -

* * *

_Isso não é saudável_, Elizaveta sussura no escuro, _Isso simplesmente não é saudável _e_ ele, ele é uma pessoa doente._

_/_

Roderich dá o seu olhar mais intimidante enquanto diz severamente coisas na linha de _você não poderá vê-lo_ e Elizaveta parece pronta para atacar (ela não está com sua frigideira da destruição mas isso não a faz ser menos assustadora) e ele resiste à vontade de dizer em tom choroso _por quê por quê por quê_ porque ele sabe a razão, a razão _deles_, sabe muito bem

_(ele está melhor sem você_; como se esses malditos soubessem de alguma coisa_)_

então, ao invés de admitir a derrota, ele sorri e eles franzem a sobrancelha e ele vai, _ele vai_ pegar seu irmão de volta.

/

_Você, você é uma pessoa doente_, ela grita e balança sua panela e ela cai em sua cabeça, cai em seus ombros, e ele não tenta nem se defender, não diz uma palavra enquanto põe-se de pé firmemente entre ela e Ludwig – Ludwig que implora a _sua irmã Lizzie_ para parar, para parar de machucar Gilbert, até que Roderich o puxa de lá e o tranca em seu quarto, recusando-se a falar com ele – tudo o que Ludwig consegue ouvir são gritos incoerentes e na manhã seguinte, Gilbert desaparece. Ele não entende nada daquilo e chora por dias.

_(Ele foi uma pessoa ruim _e _você está melhor sem ele _não_ se meta com ele)_

/

_Isso não é saudável_, Elizaveta pensa enquanto ouve os leves passos de Ludwig, tarde da noite, esgueirando-se no quarto de seu irmão, _simplesmente não é saudável_, e ouve cuidadosamente por qualquer outro barulho, mas o único som que ouve é a respiração pesada de Roderich enquanto ele dorme ao seu lado. E em uma dessas noites ela irá levantar-se para checar os meninos – porque não importa o que Roderich ou seu primo digam, isso não é saudável. Por alguma razão, ela ainda não consegue encontrar coragem para fazer isso.

/

_Pequeno Ludwig, pequeno Ludwig, de quem você gosta mais_, e em menos de uma batida de coração e sem hesitação, ele responde _irmão Gilbert, é claro_.

Gilbert sorri presunçosamente e Ludwig dá a ele um sorriso tímido e Elizaveta aperta sua frigideira com mais força, e não a faz se sentir melhor quando ele diz _mas eu gosto de você também, e gosto do irmão Roderich_.

_/_

Seu irmão mais novo não é mais tão pequeno – três anos mais velhos e vinte centímetros mais alto¹, e mais frio, mais rígido. Gilbert observa de longe e atreve-se a aproximar-se e ele quase desiste quando um garoto baixo e sorridente se aproxima de Ludwig, e Gilbert observa, mortificado, quando o loiro suspira e quase sorri e segue o menino; naquela noite ele sai, fica bêbado, briga em um _pub_, e desfila um olho roxo por quase uma semana.

/

_Você entende o que, o que ele fez com você_, mas Ludwig teimosamente repete _meu irmão me ama. Ele me ama._

_/_

_/Eu só quero fazer coisas que são verdadeiras_

_Toda vez que eu me movo, eu te machuco/_

_/_

_Ele não está com Vash_, Roderich dirá dois dias depois, e _Seus amigos não sabem onde ele está_, e _Eu vou tentar encontrá-lo amanhã, também_, mas Elizaveta o ignora.

/

_Gil_, escapa de sua boca, _Gil, Gil, Gil_, e ele não consegue parar até que seu irmão o beija de novo e não há nada limitado ao céu quando eles estão assim – boca com boca e pele contra pela e eles têm todo o tempo do mundo, finalmente.

/

Um puxão e um beijo e mechas brancas presas em seus dedos – e Elizaveta acordando-o, dizendo que é hora de ir para a escola, _querido_.

_/_

Existe o tempo com Ludwig, e o tempo depois de Ludwig: no tempo depois de Ludwig, ele sonha com o tempo com ele. Normalmente é o suficiente para fazê-lo viver por dias, dias indo para lugar nenhum, fazendo coisa alguma, caindo em pedaços – caindo na armadilha daquele garoto Russo, de olhos frios e de perverso, perverso sorriso...

/

/E tudo o que você vê é onde mais você poderia ir.../

/

Gilbert parece gostar de loiros, e (_todo mundo sabe_) o professor Kirkland tem uma queda por garotos perdidos e falta de consideração diante de certas regras (_e tem hábitos de bebida estranhos e aversão a tudo o que é francêse cozinha terrivelmente e por que não dizer, os boatos sobre ele são enormes_) – então, quando ele encontra Gilbert em sua soleira, ele não pergunta _quem_ e _o que _e _por quê_, opta por _O que você está esperando, um convite?_ ao invés.

/

Ele espera por dias e olha por cima de seu ombro onde quer que vá – como se Gilbert fosse aparecer do nada com aquele enorme sorriso que divide seu rosto em dois. _Eu não consigo encontrá-lo_, Roderich sussurra mais tarde, e dessa forma Elizaveta não ouve, _Eu não consigo encontrá-lo e eu não sei mais o que fazer_, e Ludwig fica mais que surpreso quando percebe que Roderich _se_ importa.

/

_Isso simplesmente não é saudável, e eles, eles são doentes._

_/_

Quando uma jovem Elizaveta Hedervary disse _sim_ para Roderich, ela sonhou com jantares românticos e com músicas leves no piano e com noites apaixonadas e com uma criança, ou com duas, ou com três. Agora, mais velha e nem tão inocente, ela se pergunta aonde os seus sonhos de uma casa aconchegante e cheia de risadas se transformou em uma casa fria e quieta cheia de estranhos – alguma vezes, tarde da noite, ela se pergunta se não é culpa sua, mas a idéia é simplesmente erradicada _(é ridículo se pensar assim, não?)_

_/_

_Eu tive um sonho e você estava nele_

_Mm, sério?_

_Você me beijou._

…

_Eu… Eu gostei._

_/_

Dedos descendo pela linha de sua espinha e um beijo desajeitado que erra seus lábios no escuro, mas não importa – debaixo do colchão e entre dois corpos não há muito espaço para mais nada, então, eventualmente, eles se conectam devidamente.

/

Nada no mundo irá convencê-lo de que esse homem enorme muito maior que ele é seu irmão _menor_. Nada, porque eles não se parecem nem um pouco – exceto os olhos, que são azuis, exatamente como os de Ludwig, e essa voz que _não é_ de Ludwig, que diz seu nome da maneira como Ludwig costumava dizer.

/

_Eu não sou um pedófilo_, Arthur Kirkland diz quando o pega encarando as fotografias de crianças loiras e Gilbert concorda e _Eu não estaria aqui se eu pensasse que você fosse _e _Francis ficaria desapontado, também – aquele sapo tem uma queda por você desde quando nós começamos o colegial._

_/_

_Isso não é saudável_, Elizaveta irá lembrar seu marido, _não é saudável_ e irá adicionar _seu primo_ e _se livrar de_ e _melhor para Ludwig_ e _melhor para nós_ na equação até que Roderich não consiga mais afogar isso em música no piano.

/

Isso não é o que ela consentiu quando disse _sim_. Não é, mesmo que ela goste do pequeno Ludwig.

/

_Você está, você está apaixonado_, Roderich pergunta a Gilbert um dia e Gilbert lhe dá um olhar frio, como se dissesse _você ainda precisa perguntar._

_/_

Os ombros de Gilbert estão negros e azuis; os braços também. Seus olhos estão vermelhos – vermelhos como o fogo.

_(Ele estava chorando, Arthur consegue perceber)._ Gilbert diz _Vadia estúpida_, ele parece que está pronto para bater em algo ou em alguma coisa, pronto para quebrar, (pronto para cair em pedaços), _vadia estúpida_, e Arthur de maneira imperturbável diz _Você pode ficar com o sofá._

_/_

_Isso não é saudável_, Elizaveta sussurra para ele, e continua a lhe dizer como eles tomam banhos juntos, de novo, e como Ludwig dorme na cama de Gilbert, de novo, e que isso realmente é maior que afeição entre irmãos, em sua opinião, e que seria sábio mandar Gilbert embora. Roderich diz a ela para não se preocupar, que eles são unidos porque eles não tem mais ninguém, e não há nada de _errado_ com _sua_ família _(tarde da noite, quando ela está dormindo, ele não consegue mentir para si mesmo como mente para ela)._

_/_

O cabelo de seu irmão é fino, e seu toque é gentil, e mesmo que ele pareça frio, como uma estátua de gelo de olhos de fogo, Ludwig sabe que seu irmão é quente, quente, e que ele não consegue se cansar disso.

/

Elizaveta encoraja Ludwig a andar com aquela criança bonitinha da vizinhança, Feliciano, e ela está satisfeita quando eles parecem se dar bem. Ela fica menos feliz com os olhares assassinos que Gilbert dá à criança, mas ele diz que não é nada, e esbraveja onde quer que vá desde que não seja em casa.

/

_Isso não é saudável_, Elizaveta irá pensar quando ela vê Gilbert beijando Ludwig – beijando-o nas têmporas e na testa e nas bochechas e nos olhos. Ela os interrompe antes que ele possa ir além e, de maneira intimidante, ordena que Ludwig volte para sua cama. Ludwig obedece, mas não sem que Gilbert lhe diga para obedecer, e ela o escolta até seu quarto e finge que não sente o olhar furioso de Gilbert em suas costas.

/

Ele sabe que ela não gosta dele, e provavelmente está sussurrando mentiras para seu irmão mais velho sobre eles, mas como ele pode se importar, como ele pode se importar com o que eles pensam e com o que eles dizem, quando Ludwig é tão adorável e pele contra pele é tão celestial.

/

Ludwig não é mais tão jovem e nem tão inocente, e ele nunca foi leal a ninguém além de Gilbert, então quando eles mandam seu irmão embora, ele tenta segui-lo. Mas Gilbert diz a ele para ficar, ficar, até que ele venha buscá-lo. _Okay_, ele promete porque ele ainda é pequeno o bastante para ter medo do mundo, mesmo se estiver a salvo nos braços de seu irmão – o mundo é tão grande e ele espera que Gilbert não se perca, e Gilbert sorri e diz _Eu não vou_.

_/_

Eles crescem tão rápido, e ela ainda não tem nenhum filho – ela quer que Gilbert fosse embora, mas espera que Ludwig possa ficar. Suas esperanças se destroem quando ela vê Ludwig seguindo Gilbert a todo lugar, e deseja que Gilbert seja como todos os adolescentes e fique irritado com seu irmão mais novo – mas não, ele até o segura para que os dois consigam ver o mundo na mesma altura.

/

_/Além do desejo doentio de auto-abuso.../

* * *

_

**Nota da Tradutora:** A fanfic é confusa, um pouco difícil de entender, e você precisa prestar muita atenção nela. Mesmo assim, a achei tão interessante e complexa – e como ela explora diversos personagens em pequenas sentenças, tão doentias e lindas – que tive de traduzi-la.

Enfim, algumas coisas que faziam parte do estilo natural da fanfic foram modificadas ou retiradas, porque sua complexidade iriam atrapalhar a fanfic – como sentenças inteiras não usarem pontos finais e sim "–" para dar a pausa necessária, e a mudança repentina viria a confundir muitas pessoas, como ocorreu comigo. Outras coisas foram traduzidas literalmente, para que o sentimento da fanfic não se perdesse.

Aos que tiverem condições de ler a fanfic original, acho que seria muito bom, para ver as modificações e etc, e aproveitem para mandar um alô para a autora, que é muito amável e me deixou traduzir essa fanfic linda~ O link está no meu perfil.

E os que gostarem dessa fanfic **por favor, mandem reviews!** Quero muito traduzi-las e mandar para a autora, porque ela merece. E se alguém só favoritar, eu vou mandar PM de qualquer jeito, porque a review nem é para mim.


End file.
